fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Meteorthundrus
---- Story Meteorthundrus or simply Meteo to some people is known as a wanderer. Never really staying in one place for long periods and known to have never lost his temper... except for his opponents that is. They say that Although he looked intimidating, especially with that giant anchor, he was easily approachable and very friendly it was also said that no one would like to be at the receiving end of his anchor, which frankly I don't blame them. Meteo believes that he doesn't really have a purpose in life and simply travels around doing what he can to help some people or vent some unwanted anger on some rule-breakers. He usually sticks to the seas or somewhere near a body of water. When he heard of a player finding a rare item that most players were after him, he decided to go check on him and wonder if travelling with that person will end his boring meaningless lifestyle. Appearance Meteo stands a around 5' 8", with a swimmer's build. He has spiky black hair that reaches his shoulders and dark brown eyes that look almost black. Meteo wears a skintight shark-skin short sleeve t-shirt under a grey vest with a few pockets that contain random items. Meteo also has a tattered fingerless glove on his right hand, indigo colored cargo pants and cerulean blue boots. Personality Meteo is friendly, a bit shy whenever he is the center of attention. While he doesn't think of himself as brave he isn't a coward either, Meteo perfers not to fight unless he has to. Meteo is very perceptive and he can be very patient. While Meteo can be patient he doesn't show when he is angry, he usually vents anger to an opponent and if he gets into a fight while angry... "I would really be sorry for anyone that pisses him off." Meteorthundrus creator. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Hoverboard: Meteo has a retractable hoverboard that can serve as a surf-board and a snowboard. This is Meteo's mode of transportation. Sling bag: Meteo has a waterproof sling bag with an image of an anchor and a shark imprinted on the front. This is where Meteo keeps some of the items and supplies he carries. Anchor: A large dark blue cybernetic anchor that Meteo uses as his main weapon. The anchor has a chain attached to the large ring at the end that allows it to be thrown like a large projectile. Fiction Powers Fairy Tail Solid Script Magic: Meteo can make words solid in the form of what that word was (i.e. Meteo writing "water" would create a water source) and then throws them at the opponent. Naruto Water Ninjutsu: Meteo possesses skills water natured jutsu, more specifically the jutsu in Kisame's collection and Suigetsu's "Water-Body." Ragnarok Online Champion skills: Meteo has skills of the Champion class from Ragnarok Online. Meteo has three skills: *Call Dangerous Spirits *Critical Explosion *Asura Strike Original Power Water Spirit Water Spirit: Allows total water manipulation and the ability to detect anyone he is focusing on when they touch any form of water on any part of their body. This power will become non-existent if user is dehydrated or in a very hot place like volcanoes and deserts. Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Water